Buried Treasure
by lynddsbeth
Summary: AU Captain Killian Jones meets a young married Regina while stopped in a small town by the sea. He falls in love at first sight and later decides to rescue her. Years later, Queen Snow finds Regina and asks for her help. But Snow isn't the only one that needs her to do something. The Dark One wants her to fulfill her destiny...
1. Chapter 1

_hey there! this story is about captain hook meeting one of our favorite characters from once before they actually met on the show. it's kind of an AU. i think you will probably figure out who it is soon enough, but if not, you will know by the end. enjoy! :)_

* * *

Captain Killian Jones moved through the crowds in the small village. He pushed past a few people who were in his way. He had sailed his ship to the small harbor in search of a man that supposedly knew where the buried treasure from a lost Royal Navy is located. His crew settled the ship in the harbor as he looked for the man, but so far, there was no luck. He had spent the morning looking for a ghost. Now he wandered through the nearby village to find the small pub that he was meeting the crew in. The pirate was irritated that he was still unable to locate the treasure after months of searching.

He was so caught up in his irritation that he did not notice the small figure in front of him. She had her head down and was walking quickly through the crowds. She let out a surprised gasp as he bumped into her. Killian grabbed her waist to keep her from falling. She caught his arms and braced herself.

"My apologies, sir." The hood of her navy blue cloak left her face in the shadows. She looked around quickly, as if she expected someone to pop out and grab her. Killian looked around as well, but saw no one that she might be trying to hide from. She looked up at him and he could see the sparkle in her dark eyes. He had known her for just a few seconds, but already the mystery surrounding her intrigued him.

"It's all right, love. Captain Killian Jones, at your service." He held out his hand for her to shake. She eyed it warily but took it daintily. She looked at his hook, but didn't comment.

"Captain? Of what?" She asked. Her voice was curious, innocent.

He smiled. It didn't escape him that she didn't give him a name. "The Jolly Roger. My first love."

She grinned. "I've never seen a ship before."

"Never?"

She shook her head. "No, I've never lived near the ocean. I was just going to see it now."

Killian held out his arm. "Well then, allow me to show you the beauties of the water."

"You don't mind? Surely you were on your way to somewhere important."

He thought about the bar where his crew was waiting. His plan was to drink away his anger about losing his lead, but this girl was far more interesting. "No worries, love. I would be honored to accompany a beautiful lady to the harbor."

She bowed her head shyly. So she wasn't used to compliments. Killian was surprised. From what he could see, the girl was incredibly attractive. She looked around again, making him wonder who she was looking for. She met his eye and nodded. He held out his arm and she took it. He led her to the harbor, taking about how beautiful the ocean was as they walked. She remained silent, but he could tell that she was soaking in his words. They turned the corner and the harbor rose before them. Killian felt her stop and he turned to look at her. The hood slipped as she looked up at the tall ships in front of them.

Killian instantly realized that he underestimated her beauty. Her long raven tresses were pulled back into a complicated braid and her skin was pale and smooth. Her brown eyes shone with happiness as her lips opened in awe. He studied the small scar above her lip and wondered where she got it from. She smiled brightly and squeezed his arm.

"It's so wonderful." She looked at him and smiled shyly when she realized he was staring at her. She let go of him and moved to cover her head with the hood again. Without thinking, he quickly grabbed her wrist and her eyes widened.

"Don't." He let go of her wrist to rub his fingers lightly over her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. He continued to study her face. "You're beautiful."

Her cheeks turned pink and he found it endearing. "Thank you, but I must keep my hood on." She stepped back to distance herself and she pulled the hood over her head.

"Who are you hiding from, lass?"

"No-no one." She denied quickly.

Killian put his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him. "You keep looking nervously around you as if you expect to be followed. And your hood is to cover your face, so clearly, you don't want to be found."

"I..." She looked down. She looked frightened and she leaned back on her heels as if she was thinking about running.

"How would you like to go sailing?" Killian changed the subject. It was clear that she was getting nervous and he didn't want her to leave just yet.

She looked surprised at the sudden change in topic before she smiled. "I'd love that."

Killian grabbed her hand and quickly pulled her to his ship. He carefully led her on board and smiled. He stood in the middle of the deck and waved his arm before he bowed. "Welcome aboard the Jolly Rogers, m'lady."

She laughed, the sound full of happiness. The sound was beautiful and Killian decided that he wanted to hear more of it. "Your ship is amazing."

"That she is." He smiled before holding his hand up for her to wait a moment. He needn't have done anything, because it was clear that she wasn't going anywhere. She studied the ship and moved to the opposite side. She looked out over the bright ocean. He watched her for a moment before going back onto the docks. He undid the knots that tied his ship to the dock and headed back on board.

He joined the girl at the edge of the ship. She gave him a huge smile before focusing her gaze on the water again.

"Are you ready to sail?"

"Absolutely. Are you able to sail on your own?"

"Yes. I only need a crew for a long journey. We won't be going far." He answered. He moved to pull the anchor up so they could go. Once that was done, he steered the ship away from the docks. The wind knocked the brunette's hood down again, but this time she left it there. She was relaxed and happy as she leaned over the side to see the ocean parting as the ship moved forward. He felt the rush of excitement that he always got when he was on the ocean. "Would you like to learn how to steer?"

She turned, her eyes sparkling as she nodded eagerly. He waved her over and she hesitantly placed her hands on the wheel. He put his hand over hers and guided her through steering. She relaxed after a moment and leaned back into him. He removed his hand from hers and placed his hand and hook on her waist. She tensed briefly before resting her head in the crook of his neck. He pulled her closer and softly pressed his lips to her neck. "Whoever you are running from won't find you on the high seas, love."

"He will always be able to find me. He has many people at his disposable. They will track me down and bring me back to him not matter where I go. I only left for the day. I need to be back at the inn before he returns. He must never know that I left." She turned to face him, her eyes full of fear.

"Who is he?" He asked softly.

"My husband." She responded.

He looked surprised. Though it was customary for girls to marry at a young age, he was surprised that she followed that custom. "He must be a powerful man."

"He is." She looked away.

He understood why she had been so nervous earlier. She feared being recognized by someone that would tell her husband. It was more than that, though. He slowly unbuttoned her cloak and allowed it to drop to the floor. She watched as he rolled her sleeves up. His fingers ran across the bruises that covered her arms. She closed her eyes, but said nothing. He shook his head. "How could someone do this to you?"

She tried to pull her arm away, but he held onto it gently. She sighed. "Maybe we should just go back. I shouldn't have left, if the guards realize that I'm gone- I don't want him to know."

Killian shook his head. He cupped her face in his hand. "You don't have to go back there."

"Yes, I do. You have no idea how powerful he is, Killian."

"I can protect you, love."

"No, he will have us both killed." She looked panicked as she started to pull away. He didn't let her though.

"Just relax, my love. He won't know, alright? I'll return you to the inn before they even realize that you are gone." He rubbed her back soothingly. She relaxed and leaned into him. Her head rested against his chest and listened to the steady thrum of his heartbeat.

Killian held her tightly. She wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed. He didn't want to return her, especially since now he knew that her husband hurt her. Instead, he wanted to make the man pay for what he did to the girl in his arms. But he knew that she was far too afraid to leave him. Whoever he was, he had power over her and she would never agree to joining him on the seas. Killian felt a powerful connection to her, despite the fact that they only just met. He wanted desperately to protect her.

He kissed the top of her head. She tightened her arms around him. "Thank you." Her voice was only a whisper, but the breeze carried it to him. She looked up at his face. "For the first time in a long time, I feel free. You showed me all this." She gestured to the ship and the ocean. "And I will never forget it."

"It doesn't have to end just yet, love." Killian leaned closer to her. His lips were inches away from hers, but he paused to give her the chance to back away. She gave him a brief smile before pressing her lips to his. He responded eagerly and she tilted her head back to give him better access. They were forced to separate due to lack of oxygen a few minutes later.

She smiled and leaned her forehead against his. He returned her smile and intertwined his fingers with hers. He led her through the ship to the Captain's Quarters. As soon as he closed the door, her lips were on his again. They stumbled to the bed and he slipped her dress off. She blushed as he admired her body. He was thankful that the bruises didn't go any farther than her arms. She grinned as she sat on the bed and pulled him with her. It took her only a minute to pull his clothing off as well.

"Are you going to tell me your name?" He breathed against her neck. She chuckled.

"No. Now kiss me before I change my mind." She said with a smile.

He grinned and pressed his lips to hers again.

* * *

Killian woke up to a noise. He sat up and realized that the girl wasn't in his bed anymore. He remembered falling asleep with her in his arms, a feeling of happiness cloaking the both of them. He looked around, noticing the door to the bathroom was closed and the dress was still on the floor next to his bed. He smiled, remembering the passion he saw in her eyes as they made love.

The door opened and she walked out, wrapped in a black cloth. She looked up and smiled when she realized that he was awake. "Good evening."

"Good evening." He smirked. "What are you wearing?"

She spun for him, and he realized what the black cloth was. She gave him a teasing smile. "You failed to mention that you are a pirate, Captain Jones."

He studied the skull and crossbones flag she was in with a smile. They usually took it down when they neared a harbor. Without the flag, the ship looked like a regular vessel and didn't call the attention of anyone. "Aye. Captain Hook is my more colorful moniker."

She didn't look surprised and he figured that she had released that awhile ago. Apparently, it hadn't bothered her to know that he was an infamous pirate. "That doesn't bother you?"

"No. I feel safe with you. I was afraid that my husband's men would find me, but when I ran into you, that feeling just... disappeared." She smiled before joining him in the bed. She lay in his arms, moving the blankets to cover them both. He nodded understandingly. He had forgotten his own irritation the moment he set his eyes on her. She studied his face, running her fingers across his jaw. "What brought you to this village?"

"I was here to find a man called Murphy. Supposedly, he knows the location of the lost treasures of the West Kingdom's Naval Fleet. The Fleet was chasing after a pirate ship when suddenly, all of the ships sunk. One by one, the pirates watched as the ships disappeared into the ocean. Some say that they managed to steal most of the treasure before the last ship sank. They buried it so that no one else could find it. Most of the crew was later hanged by the King. For many years people have been searching for the buried treasure. This is the closest I've been to finding it, but Murphy has proved to be difficult to track down."

"Wow." She breathed. "That sounds like quite the adventure. But I have faith that Murphy will turn up somewhere."

"He damned well better. Although I suppose being here was not a complete waste of time. I did meet you, after all." He gave her a charming smile before kissing her sweetly. She returned his smile before resting her head on his chest.

"Is this what a pirate's life is like? Freedom on the open seas. Falling asleep to the gentle sway of the ship. It's wonderful."

Killian chuckled. "Mostly it's trying to out-sail a royal vessel that was sent to arrest us and ignoring the drunk singing of the crew." He paused to listen to her laughter. "But, you are welcome to stay and find out."

She chuckled before looking up at him again. "I would love that." She hesitated.

He knew what she was about to say, so he stood up and grabbed his pants. He slid his clothing on as she watched, the pirate's flag covering her chest. "But you need to get back to your husband. I should turn the ship around now before it gets too late."

A look of regret crossed her face before she nodded. He couldn't handle the thought of having to let her go soon, so he walked to the main deck. He turned the ship around with ease and studied the shoreline, unwilling to think about the pain he felt in his heart. The emotions he felt for this girl were so strong and so vivid, despite the fact that he had only met her just a few hours before.

The pirate sighed as he felt her arms wrap around his waist. She pressed her face against his back and breathed in the scent of his leather clothing. He turned so he could hold her in his arms. He leaned against the wheel and kissed the top of her head, running his hand down the fabric of her dress. "I don't want you to leave, love."

"I don't want to leave either. But I must. We should have hope that maybe someday we will meet again." She kissed his jaw. He sighed again before studying her face. He hoped to memorize every inch of her so he would never forget her. She gave him a small smile before pulling the flag out of her dress. She held it out for him but he shook his head.

"It looks better on you than it does the Jolly Roger. Keep it as a way to remember me."

"Oh, Killian. I'm never going to forget you." She said softly. She intertwined their fingers. "I know that we've only just met, but I am so sure that it was meant to be. I-I love you."

A smile lit up Killian's face. He pulled her closer to him. "I love you too."

She kissed him passionately as she used her free hand to wrap her fingers in his hair. He pulled back after a moment, picked her up and spun her around. She laughed happily. "Killian! You have to steer the ship before you crash it and kill us both."

He put her down and kissed her again. He pulled her against his chest so he could continue to hold her as he steered. She giggled and leaned back into his chest. He relished the feeling of her in his arms as he brought them back to the port. She sighed as she gathered her cloak and put it back on, pulling the hood over her face. He hopped off the ship and tied her to the dock. He stepped back and held out his hand to help her off. She paused to look at the sunset over the water, but squeezed his hand and allowed him to pull her closer. They walked to the town in silence, unable to break the happy moment with the painful truth.

Both of them knew that once they separated, it was unlikely that they would ever see each other again. Talking about it made it more real, so they just avoided the topic. Once they reached the inn, however, there was no avoiding it.

She turned and pressed her lips against Killian's. "I will always love you. Be safe, alright?"

"You are the one that needs to be safe, lass. But I love you too. Even if you still refuse to give me your name."

She gave him a flirtatious smile. "Regina. My name is Regina." She glanced at the inn behind her. The back door was open slightly and they could hear people talking. "Goodbye, Killian." She kissed him again before letting go of his hand and moving quickly to the door. She blew him a quick kiss before disappearing.

"Goodbye, Regina."

* * *

Two months later found Killian Jones in a shady bar with his crew. They had sailed to another kingdom after giving up on finding the buried treasure of the lost Royal Fleet. He sat at the bar nursing a strong drink while his men laughed and flirted with the women around them. Once again, he was reflecting on the dark haired beauty he missed desperately. One day with her and his life was changed forever. It was truly love at first sight and every single day since he had regretted letting her go. Her dark eyes haunted his dreams and filled him with regret. He sighed as he sipped his drink, watching the liquid roll around.

"Killian Jones?"

He turned to see a royal guard standing behind him. He vaguely recognized the uniform as belonging to the North Kingdom, but he didn't recall being a wanted man there. "Aye. I'm Captain Jones."

"Come with me, please." The guard requested.

Killian raised his eyebrow. "What for, mate?"

"I was sent to give you something by a friend of yours." He replied. He didn't wait for Killian to answer before he left the bar.

Killian shrugged and followed him to a small dwelling in the forest. He looked around for a moment before his gaze settled on the man that was tied up and guarded by a few men dressed in the same North Kingdom uniform. His face was obstructed by a bag and Killian gave the guard an odd look. The man handed him a notice. The outside was addressed to him with his full name and title. Killian opened the paper and his eyes studied the elegant handwriting.

_My Dearest Killian,_

_I told you that my husband was a powerful man. Luckily, I was able to use that power to find someone that you desired. These guards have the man you were looking for when we met. He will tell you what you wish to know about the buried treasure. I wish you luck in finding it._

_All My Love,_

_Regina_

The note was brief, but it brought memories of that day back. He pressed the note to his chest and took a deep breath. He figured that Regina didn't want the men to know anything, which is why the note wasn't overly emotional or revealing. He nodded to the guard closest to the man kneeling on the ground. The guard pulled off the bag and the man blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the light. It was Murphy.

Killian smiled and silently thanked Regina. She found the love that was buried in his heart, and now she was helping him find the more literal buried treasure.

Although he missed her, he was glad of the short time he spent with her. Perhaps someday, he would meet her again. But for now, he would discover the treasure in her name.


	2. Chapter 2

_for those of you who asked me to continue... :) enjoy!_

* * *

The hallways were dark as the pirate quickly made his way through them. His crew was waiting for him at the nearest docks as he snuck through the huge palace. He paused behind a wall as he heard talking. The voices sounded like they were coming from the next hallway, so he cautiously poked his head out to see. Two men wandered nearby, talking loudly. Killian waited for them to enter a room before he hurried down the hallway. Finally, he reached the room he was looking for. Two guards stood outside the door, ensuring no one was able to enter. He scoffed as he thought that nothing was going to stop him from getting inside that room. Nothing would stop him from getting to her.

Murphy had indeed led him to the treasure he sought, but Killian was still not happy. He realized that no amount of treasure could make him forget about Regina. He used some of the money to find one of the guards she had sent to him. It had only taken a small bribe for the man to tell him who his love was. She was Queen Regina, wife of King Leopold. She had told him that her husband was powerful and she was certainly not lying. He was surprised at first; she was so young and the last time he was in the White Kingdom the Queen was Eva. The pirate asked around and learned that the Eva had died suddenly and just a few months later, the King married Regina. Not much was known about her in the small villages, but he was told that she saved the life of the King's daughter Snow White and she was a kind Queen. The more he heard about her, the more he was determined to save her.

His crew thought his plan was crazy, but he refused to be swayed. He was going to break into a heavily guarded castle to kidnap the Queen. And so here he was; just a few feet away from saving his love. The only thing that stood in his way were two guards. The pirate pulled out his sword and entered the room quietly. One of the men turned, but Killian caught him off guard. He killed him instantly, and moved towards the second guard, who was able to grab his own sword. They fought, but Killian knocked the other man off his feet and ended their fight quickly.

Killian pulled the wide doors open and walked into the Queen's chamber. He looked around and smiled as his gaze fell on the woman he had missed for so many months. He didn't notice the expression of alarm on her face as he moved towards her. "Regina."

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she glanced past him.

"I've come to save you, my love. Come with me." He grabbed her hand and started to pull her away, but she did not follow. He stopped to look at her. "What is it?"

"You shouldn't be here. My stepdaughter is in the other room. If she sees you, she will tell her father and he will have you killed."

"Then we should go before she comes back."

She shook her head sadly. "It's not that easy. I told you that he will find me."

"I promised you that I would protect you and I plan on keeping that promise. You will be safe with me, Regina." He urged her as he placed his hand on her cheek.

The young queen closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. "Killian. I missed you."

"I missed you too, love." He interrupted.

"But you shouldn't have come here. It's far too dangerous. You should leave before anyone sees you." She stepped back to distance herself from him.

"I won't leave without you." He said passionately.

"Killian, please." She started, an expression of pain on her face. It hurt her to tell him goodbye again.

"Regina. If you can honestly tell me that you are happy here, I will leave right now." He watched as she closed her eyes, knowing that any claims of her being happy would be a lie. He smiled triumphantly. "Then let us go."

"Okay." Regina said softly. She quickly grabbed a bag and filled it with important things and some of her riding clothes. Once that was done, she grabbed his hand and smiled at him. He grinned back and pulled her to the doors.

A scream stopped them in their tracks and they ran to see what happened. Snow stood in front of the doors of Regina's chambers and stared at the bloody bodies of the guards. She looked up in horror, her gaze traveling between the stunned Queen and the pirate. The young girl backed up and stared at her stepmother.

Killian let go of Regina, but pulled her closer as he held out his sword. He knew that now they had been caught, he would have to pretend to kidnap the Queen. She stiffened in surprise, but quickly caught on to his plan.

"Leave girl, before you end up like those pathetic guards." He said gruffly.

He underestimated the girl's bravery. She merrily stuck her chin up in a show of courage and looked him square in the eye. "Let my stepmother go. My father will pay you as much money as you want, just leave her alone."

Killian laughed. Regina pretended to flinch in his arms. He pulled the sword closer to her neck. Snow's eyes widened in fear. "Please, don't hurt her."

"Snow, go back into your room. I don't want anything to happen to you. I'm going to be fine, okay? Don't worry about me." Regina pleaded, hoping that her stepdaughter would listen to her so she and Killian could escape before her husband's guards came.

"But I don't want anything to happen to you! You are my mother; I can't lose you too." Snow said as tears streamed down her face.

"Go back in your room, Snow. Please." Regina heard her voice break. She felt bad for hurting her stepdaughter, but she knew she would never be happy trapped in the castle. Her only chance for freedom was to leave with Killian.

Snow hesitated, but she obeyed. As soon as she was gone, Killian put away his sword and grabbed Regina's hand. He pulled her through the castle and with her help, avoided any guards. They narrowly missed a group of soldiers running to find the source of the screaming. Regina sighed as they made it to the empty kitchens. She led Killian to a secret exit. Once they were outside, she pulled him to the stables, where she quietly grabbed a horse. He started to protest, but she silenced him with a look. Regina hopped on the horse with natural grace and helped him on behind her. She quickly kicked the horse into a full gallop and they were finally off.

He told her to head to the sea, so she led the horse in the right direction. It took them awhile, but once they were close to the docks, they jumped off the horse. She covered her face and relied on him to lead her through the crowds. No one stopped them and as soon as they were on the Jolly Roger Killian yelled for his crew to get going. Regina hugged him in relief and he held her tightly.

"Thank you." She said happily.

He gave her a grand smile and twirled her. She laughed and turned to lean into him. He held her in his arms and kissed her neck. They watched as the kingdom grew smaller and smaller.

"He will never find you, my love. I will make sure of that." He reassured her before spinning her so she faced him. "Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger. Welcome to my crew."

* * *

"Regina, darling, the ship is docked. Ready to go to town?" Killian poked his head into their bedroom chambers. His wife was laying on the bed, but she sat up at the sound of his voice with a smile.

"Of course, dear." She watched him walk towards her and pull her off the bed to give her a sweet kiss. "How long are we here for?"

"Just the day. We need some supplies." He placed his hand on her growing belly. It had been four months since they realized that she was pregnant and he still couldn't believe it. He was married to the woman he loved and he was going to be a father.

Regina smiled happily. He kissed her and she deepened the kiss briefly before letting him go and teasingly heading up the stairs to the main deck. "Are you coming?"

Killian stood there for a moment before shaking his head and following her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the small town to explore. They wandered around for awhile before Regina suddenly pulled him behind a cottage.

"Those men are from Leopold's army. They must be looking for me." She looked scared so Killian pulled her into his arms.

"It's okay, love. We can head back to port. Once I'm sure you are safe, I will gather my crew so we can leave."

She nodded and gave him a weak smile. He intertwined their fingers as she covered her face and they walked towards the port. They reached the ship in a matter of minutes, both thankful they didn't run into Leo's men. Killian made sure Regina was safe and hidden in the Captain's Quarters before he hurried back to town to find his men. He found a few of them and sent them back to the ship before he felt the tip of a knife in his back.

"Don't move, pirate."

Killian paused and held his hands up in the air.

"Where is the Queen? We know you are the one who took her. Return her to us safely and the King might not kill you." The man said.

"I'll never tell you where she is." He said gruffly.

"She's probably on his boat." The other man said to his friend. He turned his attention back to Killian. "We will find her and you will pay for your crimes against the King."

It was the last thing Killian heard before everything went black.

* * *

When he woke up, Killian found his hands bound. He was being held in a small cell.

"Regina! Regina!" He screamed. He prayed that she was still safe and sound on the ship, but he had no idea how long he was unconscious for. He didn't know if they had found his ship or not.

Two of the armed guards came to stand in front of the doors. One of them unlocked it and came to grab him, roughly forcing him to his feet. He pulled him through the cellar and up some stairs. The other guard followed close behind them. They led him to a grand hall and forced him to his knees in front of a older man.

Judging by his clothes, Killian guessed he was at the mercy of King Leopold. The man looked down at him with a twisted smile on his face. He nodded to a guard, who opened the door.

Two more guards entered the room and Killian was dismayed to see Regina walking between them. She had been dressed in a fine gown and she walked with her head held high and her hand resting on her stomach. Killian could see the fear in her eyes as she noticed him in the room.

"Regina." He said. She tried to walk to him, but the guard stopped her.

Leopold stood and walked towards her. "My Queen, you are safe now. You are home, where you belong. This is the man that took you from here, isn't it? He will be punished greatly for his crimes against the crown, I assure you." He looked her up and down, his eyes settling on her stomach before he abruptly turned to Killian. "You stole my wife and raped her. Your bastard child will not live in this castle and you will be executed so my wife can return to her life as Queen and mother to Snow."

He turned to the guards holding Killian. "Take him to the gallows and prepare him for his execution."

"No!" Regina shouted. She forced the guards to let go of her and stepped closer to Killian and Leopold. "He didn't harm me. I chose to leave with him because I love him."

Leopold shook his head as he chuckled. "You are just a girl, you don't know what you want. He has twisted your mind so you think you love him. Once you give birth, we shall get rid of the child and tell the people that their Queen has returned."

"I won't let you hurt my husband and our child." She stood up to him with a confident stance.

He looked at her in surprise. "Your husband?" He directed his gaze to Killian as he spoke to the guards. "Take him to be killed."

Regina struggled to get closer to her husband. The guards held onto her, so she turned her attention to the King. "No, please don't hurt him. I'll return to you and be Snow's mother again. If you let Killian go, he can take care of the child and we can pretend none of this happened. Please, Leopold."

The older man studied her as he thought about her offer.

Killian shook his head. "Regina, I love you and I won't let him take you again." He ignored her protests and looked at Leopold. "I will never let you take my wife."

Leopold laughed loudly, the sound echoing through the hall. He stopped and gave the guards a dark smile. "Kill him."

Regina cried out for him to leave her husband alone and struggled against the guards' holds. The other guards pulled Killian to his feet and started to drag him out of the room.

"Stop it!" The cry was heard from the other side of the room and they turned to see a tearful Snow standing in the doorway.

The men holding Killian paused, but did not let him go.

Leopold looked shocked at seeing his daughter, but he shook himself out of it and moved to hug her. "Snow, I found your step mother."

The girl pushed him away and moved towards Regina. She noticed the tears streaming down her face and the way Regina was holding her stomach protectively as she reached for Killian.

"Let her go." She demanded.

The guards obeyed her and stepped back. Regina looked nervously at Killian but sensed that it would be best if she stayed were she was for the moment. She studied the girl she left behind. Snow had grown up so much in the year since Regina had 'disappeared'.

Snow looked at her stepmother. "Regina. Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yes, dear. I'm okay."

"What happened? Why are you protecting the man that stole you from us? I saw him, he had a sword to your throat. I thought that he was going to kill you." Snow said, the memory bringing tears to her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Snow. I never meant to hurt you."

"Then why did you leave?"

Regina closed her eyes to stop the tears from falling, but it was pointless. "I wasn't happy here. I never wanted to be Queen. I didn't love your father, not like I love Killian."

Leopold scoffed angrily. "I gave you everything you could have ever wanted."

"Everything except for love!" She responded.

Regina nearly fell from the force of the slap Leopold gave her. She held her cheek and stared at him. Killian struggled against his bonds and the guards while Snow looked horrified.

"Father! Stop it. Please, stop it." She begged.

He looked ashamed as he remembered that his daughter was present. "Guards, take them down to the cellar. They will be dealt with later."

"No! You have to let them go." Snow said. She stopped the guards from pulling Regina and Killian away. "You must let them go."

"Snow, she ran away from us and married this bastard pirate. They must pay for hurting you." Her father said.

She shook her head. "The only one hurting me is you. The father I know would show them mercy and allow them to have their happy ending."

Regina used the opportunity to move towards her husband. She wrapped her arms around him and he nuzzled his face into her neck. She untied the ropes around his wrists and rubbed them to make sure he wasn't hurt. He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her cheek.

Snow watched them before turning to her father. "Let them go. They deserve to be happy."

Leopold looked like he disagreed, but he nodded for the guards to leave. "You may leave, but you must stay away from this kingdom forever. You are to have no contact with anyone inside of it. If you break those rules, you shall be killed."

He took one last look at his daughter before leaving.

Regina turned to Snow. "Thank you, Snow."

Killian nodded in agreement. "We owe you our lives, Your Highness."

Snow shook her head. "I just want you to be happy, even if it isn't here with me."

Regina smiled. "I think your mother would be incredibly proud of you."

The girl's face lit up. "Thank you." She stepped closer to Regina to give her a hug. "I'm going to miss you."

"And I will miss you too. You are going to be a wonderful ruler, dear."

"You are going to be a wonderful mother. Your child is lucky to have you. The both of you." She nodded politely to Killian. From what she had seen, he was very protective of his family.

He gave her a grateful smile as he rubbed his wife's back. "Perhaps we should leave before the King changes his mind."

Regina nodded slowly. "Thank you, Snow."

They said their goodbyes before Killian and Regina left, this time without having to sneak away.

The young princess watched them leave sadly, although she was sure it would not be the last time she saw them, despite her father's rule.


	3. Chapter 3

"Davy, come back here." Regina threatened.

The five-year-old glanced at her, but did not obey.

"David Henry Jones, come here right now." She tried again.

Her son knew he was in trouble when she said his full name, so this time he hurried to stand in front of her. She knelt down to be at his eye level. "Did you hit your little sister?"

The dark haired child shook his head slowly. His blue eyes, so much like his father's, held so much innocence. "No, mama."

"I think you did. I want you to go apologize to her."

"Okay." He said quietly before going back into the cottage.

Killian stood in the doorway and patted his son's head as he went inside. Regina stood up and moved towards him with a smile. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her forehead. "Anne is fine. Davy didn't hit her that hard. Is he going to apologize?"

"Yes. He tried to deny hitting her. He is headstrong and impetuous just like his father." She teased.

He gave her a look of mock hurt. "I don't think so my love. He is certainly headstrong like you."

She laughed.

Davy ran outside again and held his hands up for his father to hold him. When the pirate picked him up, he played with Killian's necklaces as he always did. "When are we gonna go sailing again, Da? I like it better on the seas."

"As a true pirate would." Killian winked at his wife as she rolled her eyes. "Perhaps we might take a small journey soon if your mother wants to."

"Pleaaaaase mommy?"

Regina thought about it. She knew her husband missed being on his ship and much to his delight, the kids had become quite fond of the sea. She had to admit that she also missed the freedom of sailing. "I suppose we could set off for a small trip soon."

Davy cheered happily and Killian grinned. Regina smiled at their matching smiles before heading inside the home to make sure her daughter wasn't getting into mischief.

The three-year-old held her dolls up as she played. She looked up as she heard Regina enter and ran into her arms. "Momma!"

Regina sat at the table with her daughter in her arms. "Are you alright, sweetie?"

Anne nodded seriously. "Yes, momma. Where is Dada?"

"He is outside with Davy."

Davy joined them inside then, followed closely by Killian. "Guess what, Anne! We are going to go on an adventure!" He turned to his father. "Can we search for buried treasure?"

"Why of course, lad. My kids must know how to find buried treasure so they can become famous pirates just like their Da! How does that sound, Anne?"

"Good!"

Killian met Regina's eye and winked. "I'll go locate the crew and have them prepare the ship."

He gave his wife a kiss before hugging and kissing his kids goodbye. David and Anne watched him leave from the doorway.

Regina started to prepare for the trip while they sat and played together. She was putting their clothes together when she heard the sound of a horse drawn carriage coming closer to the cottage. She paused as it stopped nearby.

"Momma! It's a royal carriage!" Davy shouted as he recognised the crown on the seal painted on the side.

She hurried to open the door as she told the kids to stay where they are. Regina opened the door cautiously as someone stepped out of the carriage. It was a young woman with dark hair that was obscuring her face. Regina stepped closer to see who she was and gasped when the girl lifted up her head. It was Snow White.

"Snow?"

"Regina. I'm glad I found you." She smiled warmly.

The older woman stared at her, surprised at how much she had aged in five years. She was no longer the young thirteen year old she had left, but a beautiful young lady of eighteen. Regina glanced behind her, but saw no one other than a few guards. "Is everything okay?"

Snow's face softened as she picked up the nervous edge to Regina's voice. "You aren't in any trouble, I assure you. May I come inside?"

"Of course, dear." Regina led her inside. Davey and Anne ran to her side. "These are my kids, David and Anne."

Snow knelt to say hi to them before looking up at Regina. "They look just like their mother."

Regina smiled proudly. She pointed for Snow to sit at the table before turning to the kids. "David, why don't you and Anne go play upstairs?"

He looked curiously at the visitor as he grabbed Anne's hand and pulled her upstairs.

"They're beautiful. I'm really happy for you, Regina." Snow said.

"Thank you." She responded happily. "What made you come find me? Did something happen?"

Snow looked down at her hands. "I'm afraid my father is dead."

"I'm so sorry, dear." Regina said honestly. Although she despised the man, she knew he played a big role in his daughter's life and she hated to see her hurt.

"Thank you. You know, I never truly forgave him for what he did to you. I was too young to understand why you weren't happy in the castle with us and then you left. I spent a lot of that year thinking that you had been kidnapped, but as soon as I saw you and the Captain, I knew that wasn't true. You escaped, but my question was from what? Obviously, my father answered that question pretty quickly. Did he do that a lot? Hurt you?"

Regina's expression turned from guilt over leaving her to compassion. "It doesn't matter, Snow. You just need to remember that he loved you more than anything."

"I know that. I've just been feeling guilty over pushing him away when I could have spent more time with him before he died."

Regina moved to sit closer to her. She rubbed her former stepdaughter's back and allowed her to cry on her shoulder. After a few minutes Snow sat back up and wiped her tears. "I'm sorry, I didn't come here to cry on you. I actually need a favor."

"A favor? What can I do for you?" Regina asked in surprise.

Snow looked down at her hands and started hesitantly. "My father's death was sudden. He didn't have time to train me for the throne. I know I've been practicing all my life, but I need someone close to me that will make sure I am being a good ruler. You are the only one I have left, Regina."

Seeing Regina's hesitation, she continued quickly. "Your family can come live in the castle, at least until I am sure I can do it on my own. Please, Regina. I need your help."

The older woman looked up in surprise as the door opened. Killian raced into the house and quickly looked around before his eyes settled on his wife. He took her in his arms and held her face before kissing her. "I was so worried when someone told me they saw a royal carriage from the White Kingdom heading here. I thought that maybe Leopold went back on his word. Are you alright?"

Regina smiled as she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I'm fine and so are the kids. Killian, I don't think you've ever been properly introduced to my... stepdaughter before." She turned to face her. "Snow, this is my husband, Killian. Sweetheart, this is Snow."

Killian nodded respectfully, as did Snow. He kept his arm around his wife. "What's going on?"

Snow answered for Regina. "My father is dead and I am expected to be Queen. However, I would like Regina to look out for me. You and your family are welcome to move into the castle until I am sure I can run my kingdom."

He looked stunned as he looked between the two women. "Move into the castle? But we were banned from ever being in the kingdom again."

"Yes, well that was my father's rule. I won't be holding it up. Please, Captain. Your wife is the only one that can help me." Snow begged.

Killian took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair before turning to Regina. "It is your decision, my love."

She gave him a grateful smile. "Snow, why don't we give you a tour of the town? I'd like some time to think if that's okay."

Snow nodded. "That sounds lovely. I believe this town is far enough away from my kingdom that I won't be recognized."

Regina gave her a small smile. "That was the reason we settled here, after all."

"Let me grab the neighbor to watch the kids." Killian let go of Regina to go to the closest cottage.

Regina called for the kids to come downstairs and waited for them to reach the bottom of the stairs. "Dad and I are going to show the Queen the town, alright? James is going to watch you for awhile."

"What about going sailing?" Davy asked with a pout. "You said we were going to take a trip!"

"We will sweetheart." Regina said soothingly. She was interrupted by Killian returning with their young neighbor. "James. How are you, dear?"

The blond shepherd smiled as David and Anne ran to him happily. "I'm quite well, Mrs. Jones. I hear you need me to watch these little-"

He stopped when he caught sight of Snow, who blushed furiously. Regina smiled and introduced them. "Snow, this is our neighbor James. He and his mother have been very good neighbors since we moved here. James, this is my... former stepdaughter Snow."

James smiled and took Snow's hand to kiss politely. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Snow smiled back. "It is my pleasure."

"We were just going to show her the town." Regina said, breaking the silence that fell over them.

James nodded quickly. "Right. I'll watch Davy and Anne. We will have lots of fun together, won't we?"

Anne nodded and reached for him to pick her up. "Momma said we are going to take a trip again! We get to be pirates like daddy."

"That's wonderful. How long will you be gone for this time?" James looked up at Regina.

She glanced at her husband. "We may have something to do before we set off."

James picked up on the tension and glanced at Snow before giving the kids a bright smile. "Alright, well how about we go see the sheep?"

The kids both cheered happily and James smiled as he led everyone outside. Regina and Killian said goodbye to their kids before James brought them to his home. Regina smiled at Snow and grabbed her arm. "Let's go to town, shall we?"

They spent a few hours in the small town showing Snow around. She seemed to relax more as they walked around and she was grateful from the distraction from her impending rule. She had always imagined her father being there for her as she took the throne and now that he wasn't, she was unsure if she was ready. Snow hoped that Regina would say yes; although she knew it was a lot to ask, she was the only one that could help. After she married Snow's father, she had been trained thoroughly on how to run the kingdom. She would be able to guide Snow.

Finally, they returned to the cottage. Snow sensed their need to talk together, so she excused herself and went to talk to her guard. Killian pulled Regina into the empty house and studied her.

"You want to help her." He said knowingly.

She smiled. He'd always been good at reading her. "I feel bad for the way I left her. I'd like to make it up to her. But this involves our family, so you have every right to say no."

Killian nodded. He knew that she had felt incredibly guilty for convincing her step daughter that she was kidnapped and then leaving her, so he understood her need to help her. He also knew that if they moved into the palace, the kids would be upset if they weren't allowed to go sailing. And he was worried about Regina getting pulled into Snow's royal court- something he knew she would not be happy doing. "We would have to take the kids sailing first. And you are just there to help Snow until she feels confident. No taking positions because you feel bad about saying no."

She grinned and kissed him. "Okay. I'll tell Snow. And you should grab the kids so we can tell them."

Regina watched him head towards James' cottage before joining Snow outside. The younger woman gave her a curious look.

"I'd like to help you." She answered Snow's unasked question.

Snow squealed in an unladylike manner before pulling her into a hug. "Thank you so much, Regina. I knew I could trust you to help me."

She allowed her to hug her for a moment before pulling away. "But I cannot help you straight away. We promised the kids we would go sailing."

Snow nodded. "I completely understand. How long will you be gone for?"

"Just a week."

"I can have people bring your things to the castle while you are gone. Then you can sail to our harbor and your chambers will be all set up."

"That sounds lovely."

"Thank you, Regina."

"Of course, dear. Who am I to refuse the Queen?"

Snow smiled at her teasing before giving her a hug goodbye and wishing her a safe trip. Regina watched her carriage depart as she waited for her family to return. Today, they would set off for a journey on the seas. In a weeks' time, she would return to the palace that had been both her home and prison.

* * *

_**so should i continue this or no? please let me know in the reviews! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: for some reason in the previous chapter, i kept writing james instead of david... so regina & killian are neighbors with ruth and her son DAVID. my bad! i'm incredibly sorry for the really long wait! i'm leaving for vacation next week, so i'm trying to update all my stories this week. but reviews will make me update again before i leave... :)_

* * *

Davy and Anne ran ahead of their parents and Snow. The palace guard moved to stop them, but left them alone as Snow shook her head. Her arm was wrapped in Regina's as she led them through the courtyard to the palace. Killian trailed slightly behind them as he looked up at the towers. Snow was explaining how things had changed since Regina had left and the kids were excitedly exploring the courtyard. As they walked through the doors, Killian called for Davy and Anne to join them.

Snow let go of Regina to turn and dramatically open her arms. "Welcome home. At least for now."

Regina wrapped her arms around her husband and grinned at Snow's excitement. Anne pulled on her mother's clothes so she reached down to pick her up. Davy looked around the room in awe.

"I've set up bedchambers for you. Follow me and I'll show you them." Snow said as she led them down the halls. Her guards watched quietly as they passed. When they finally stopped, Regina recognized the rooms Leopold had kept for guests. Snow pointed out the room she and Killian would be in and the two rooms for each of the kids across the hall.

Davy pulled open the doors to his room and gasped in surprise. "Da! Look at my room!"

Killian and Regina poked their head in. She turned to Snow. "You didn't need to do that, Snow."

"Of course I had to. It's my way of thanking them for giving up their home and sailing trips. Besides, it was so fun to decorate them." Snow said with a grin.

Killian studied the walls decorated in pirate-related things. The whole room was pirate themed. Davy happily pulled himself onto the bed. He started to jump, but Killian shook his head. "David, get down. We talked about using your manners, did we not?"

The boy obeyed his father, but not without pouting. "I can be a pirate just like you, Da!" He ran into Killian's arms.

He grinned. "Yes, you can. David Jones, Captain of the Jolly Roger. Ruler of all of the seafarers."

"Davy." He corrected. "And I'm going to be captain of my own ship."

Killian and Regina laughed. "Anne, do you want to check out your own room?"

Her dark curls shook as she nodded her head. Regina put her down and she wandered over to the next room. Snow helped her open the door and she too gasped in surprise.

She hurried into the room and picked up a small tiara, which she placed on her head. "I'm a princess! My room is so pretty!"

Anne's room was covered in pink and looked quite similar to Snow's as a child. Regina smiled as Davy made a face. "What do you guys say to Queen Snow?"

"Thank you, Queen Snow." They said in unison.

She smiled. "Of course. You two can call me Snow."

"Why don't we go wash up for dinner?" Killian suggested. Snow pointed out the bathroom and he led them to it.

Regina walked alongside Snow down the hallway. "How was your voyage?"

"It was good. I miss being on the seas and so does Killian. But it's very difficult to raise children on a ship, so we settled down in a nice town. Every once in awhile, we make sure to bring the kids on a journey. They absolutely love it. Especially David."

Snow smiled. "Just like his father."

"Mhmm. He's cunning and strong willed like his father as well." Regina said with a smile.

"And Anne? What's she like? She seems to be a bit more quiet."

"Yes, she's a bit shy. She is a good girl, although she does whatever her brother does. She looks up to him."

"That's adorable. I'm happy you got the family you always wanted, Regina." Snow smiled.

Regina stopped walking and turned to face Snow. "Despite you telling my mother about Daniel, I still loved you, Snow. It killed me to leave you, but I figured you would move on. You have always been a part of my family."

"Thank you, Regina." Snow said shyly. "We can go to the dining room now. Dinner should be ready soon. I'll have one of the guards bring Captain Jones and the kids down when they are ready."

She smiled as Snow brought her to the dining room. "He won't mind if you call him Killian."

"But Captain is his official title, is it not?"

"Of course. But you don't have to be official with him. I'm sure he will drop your title and call you Snow soon."

"I don't mind that." Snow said.

"I know. So you can call him Killian."

"Alright, fine. He seems a bit quiet though. He has a reputation of being a charismatic pirate. Is everything alright?"

Regina grinned. She knew of the reputation he once had. "He's just a bit out of his element. And I think he is nervous that I'm going to have some kind of breakdown from just being here. But he will be fine once he relaxes."

"And the kids? They are okay being here?"

"Absolutely. David is a bit of a restless soul, but he couldn't deny being excited about staying in a castle. And Anne was absolutely delighted to play princess here."

"Wonderful. Perhaps they could come to the royal ball. It's supposed to celebrate me taking over the throne."

Regina hesitated. "Perhaps. They are still a bit young."

Snow nodded. "Of course. But I would certainly like for you and Killian to come."

"I'm not so sure that would be a good idea." Regina said as one of the servants pulled a seat out for her.

"Why not?" Snow asked.

"The entire kingdom thinks that I was kidnapped. My husband is a wanted man. Going to a ball where many of your subjects will see us could be dangerous."

"Right." Snow nodded. "But I shall tell everyone that I have found you and that you are safe. I already had my father's... my men take down all of the wanted posters for Captain Jones."

"And if people still recognise him?"

"They won't." Snow reassured her. "I was young, my description of him was not very good."

Regina grinned. "I will talk to him about it."

"Good." Snow said happily as the guards led Killian and the kids into the room.

They joined them at the table and Killian leaned over to kiss his wife's cheek. Snow spent the dinner trying to get to know the kids and Killian better. She was impressed at their manners, though she shouldn't have been surprised. Even when she met Regina, the older teenager was very mannerly. Of course she would make sure her own kids were well behaved. She decided she liked Killian, although it was clear that he still felt uncomfortable being in the palace.

After dinner, Snow excused herself. She promised to get Regina up-to-date in the morning before wishing them all a good night.

"Mommy, can you show us around the castle?" Anne asked.

"Of course, sweetie."

"Let's start outside!" Davy yelled.

Killian chuckled and they got up and impatiently waited for their parents by the door. Regina picked Anne up as Killian wrapped his arm around his wife's waist. They headed outside, while David ran ahead of them.

Regina pointed everything out as they walked around the palace grounds. She put Anne down so she could play with her brother. They ran around the large field, happily chasing each other.

"I think they forgot about the tour, my love." Killian said as he reached for her hand. He intertwined their fingers as they walked around.

She laughed. "I think they did. We will have plenty of time to show them later. How are you feeling about this?"

He shrugged. "It's a bit different. But nothing I can't handle."

She rolled her eyes at his over confident smile. "Of course not."

They walked a bit further before Regina turned to him. "Snow wants us to go to the ball celebrating her becoming Queen."

He blinked at her outburst. "A ball?"

She nodded, trying to study his face.

"I'm a pirate, love. I don't do royal dances."

She laughed before biting her lip. "I know that, dear. But Snow wants us there. She promised that people will not recognize you from the wanted posters and she will explain that I am not missing anymore."

He groaned. "Fine, but I'm not dancing. My reputation cannot handle it."

"Thank you!" She said happily as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "But I think you will dance."

"I'm going to a royal ball for you. Is that not good enough?" He asked jokingly as he pulled her closer.

Regina studied him. "You don't know how to dance, do you?"

"Of course I do!" He denied quickly.

"No, you don't! Killian! Oh this is so wonderful because I can teach you! My mother had me in dancing lessons for years!"

He shook his head. "That is not necessary because I can dance."

She took a step back and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Alright, then prove it."

Killian gave her a look. "Absolutely not."

"Because you can't." She said triumphantly.

"Because I don't like to." He responded.

Regina gave him a look before sighing. "Fine, then."

They allowed the kids to play for almost an hour as they wandered the yard nearby before Regina called for them. "Anne, Davy, come back here!"

The kids slowly joined their parents. Anne held her hands up for her father to pick her up. As soon as he did, she rested her head on his chest. Regina smiled as Davy leaned into her. "Are you guys tired?"

David shook his head stubbornly as his sister nodded honestly. Killian laughed. "Alright. It's time for bed for you two. You've had an exciting day."

"I don't wanna go to bed yet. I'm not tired." Davy said as he stood taller.

Regina and Killian shared a smile over his head. Regina leaned down to be at his eye level. "Okay, sweetheart. Why don't we go play in your room?"

The boy nodded. "Okay."

Anne fell asleep a minute later so Killian had to carefully place her in the large bed in her room. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead goodnight as Regina was convincing David to change into his bedclothes in the next room. Killian joined them in the pirate-themed room as David finished dressing. He was barely able to keep his eyes open, so it didn't take much for them to convince him to go to sleep. They closed the door behind them quietly, before heading into their own room.

They changed before climbing into the large bed. Killian wrapped his arm around his wife as she rested her head on his chest. "It's going to be interesting now, isn't it?"

"Are you saying our life wasn't interesting before? I kidnapped you from under the King's nose and we left the kingdom to get married. Then we spent a few years sailing the seas before settling down to have a family. If it wasn't for Snow, I would be dead, you would be Queen again, and there would be no Anne. I'd say our life is pretty interesting, despite the lack of rum and piracy that I was accustomed to before I met you."

Regina laughed. "I suppose you are right. I mean that things are going to change once again."

"Are you nervous about Snow announcing that you are back?"

She shifted in his arms to look up at him. "I don't know. Most of Leopold's advisors as well as the rulers of other kingdoms are going to want to know what happened."

"We don't have to explain anything, my love." He said softly.

"I know." She sighed. "We can worry about that later."

"Alright, love. Goodnight." Killian said as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Goodnight, dear."

* * *

_thank you so much for the reviews! :)_


End file.
